Eragon, cycle 2: l'ordre, tome 1
by LORDMAHAURIENDEHAMELUN
Summary: Le tome 5 d'Eragon, ou ce qui aurait pu l'être, et en français. Aucune date de publication de la suite prévue. Cette fanfiction est pour l'instant abandonnée, même si une reprise est toujours possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Eragon, cycle 2 tome 1: LES DRAGONNIERS**

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Des problèmes familiaux m'ont tenu loin d'ici un petit moment, mais, rassurez vous, je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire. **

**La Fanfiction que vous vous apprêter à lire est ce qui aurait pu être la suite du Tome 4 de la série l'Héritage, de Paolini! ;)**

**bonne lecture!**

ah, j'allais oublier _(pffff)_

**Je ne possèdes aucun droit sur la série l'héritage de C. Paolini, sinon Arya et Eragon aurait terminé ensemble, et auraient eus 12 enfants, dont trois triplés, 5 dragonniers et 2 renégats.**

* * *

**Cette fanfiction va se dérouler dans des lieux qui n'apparaissent PAS sur la carte officielle de l'Alagaesia, je vous indiques donc à consulter les liens suivants:**

liens pour les extensions des cartes du monde alagaesia:

_ .fr/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fu%2Ff39%2F17%2F94%2F59%2F93% &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2F&amp;h=328&amp;w=262&amp;tbnid=2jr4KWOHNwJ3lM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=qfDCbpCzQ0e5aM&amp;ei=-JzSVMXeCNbtaJDPgtgD&amp;tbm=isch&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=320&amp;page=18&amp;start=359&amp;ndsp=24&amp;ved=0COcBEK0DMEs4rAI

_ art/Alagaesia-Beyond-the-Borders-World-Map-367154955

* * *

**chapitre 1: journées mouvementées**

**Palais Impérial de Llirea, aile droite réservé aux ambassades, délégation du Village urgal de Ruank'or, au nord du lac Fläm, 4 ans après la chute du Roi Galbatorix et le départ du dragonnier Eragon le tueur de roi, début du ****règne de Nasuada I la Grande, de la maison Marchenuit:**

Garkag patientait dans une des nombreuses salles du palais impérial, son dragonnet à son côté. Derrière lui, son père, Garzhvog, chef du clan, parlementaient avec le chambellan de la garde Impériale des Faucons de nuit, le célèbre Jörmundur le borgne, à moitié aveugle depuis la bataille d'Uru'Baen.

Garkag était le premier dragonnier Urgal. Par une heureuse coincidence, c'était aussi le fils de Nar Garzhvog. Agé de 14 ans, il avait atteint l'âge où ses cornes perçaient lentement sa tête. Alors, on l'avait emmené dans la tente des douze mères, pour lui faire passer, à lui comme aux autres, le test de l'oeuf de dragon. Test parfaitement réussi d'ailleurs, car c'était pour lui qu'était né Ygor, l'argenté, le premier dragon "urgal".

_JE VEUX VOIR DAME QUI MARCHE LA NUIT, hurlait le Kull de sa voix puissante. Avez vous ainsi besoin d'attendre qu'un magicien pour sonder mon esprit, alors que nous avons combattus corne contre corne de la bataille des terres qui brûlent à la prise du palais du Drajl Galbatorix!

_Je suis navré, soupira Jormundur, aussi désolé de vexer celui qui était devenu un compagnon d'arme que de respirer son haleine stupéfiante. Les diverses tentatives d'assassinats portés contre la reine ces derniers temps nous incitent à plus de prudence. La semaine dernière, par exemple, l'assassin s'était déguisé: il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux au comte Frederic de Dras Leona. Figurez vous qu'il a...

_Les exemples ne m'aideront en rien, Frères d'arme. Mon fils est un dragonnier! Dame qui marche la nuit est elle devenu lâche depuis notre dernière rencontre, au point de se terrer jour et nuit dans son terrier, tel un lapin noir fuyant les loups albinos? Le temps presse. Mon fils doit commencer sa formation rapidement: Les Nars de tous les clans compte sur lui pour prouver aux hommes, aux nains et aux elfes que nous pouvons changer et mériter leur amitié!

L'enfant avait frémi en entendant son nom, et le rôle qu'on lui destinait. Cinq semaines plus tôt, le premier dragon des Urgals était né pour lui. C'était la seule fois de sa vie ou il avait vu son père pleurer de joie. Le dragon s'appelait Ygor. A peine plus grand qu'un tres gros chat, il ronronnait tandis que le jeune urgal lui passait la main dans un creux de la gorge.

_Laissez les passer, Jormundur. Je me portes garante d'eux.

Celle qui avait parlé, Angela l'herboriste, puissante magicienne, et, qui plus est, seule personne du palais à connaître la langue Urgale, venait de rentrer par une porte de service, huilée et discrète. Tous, à part Garzhvog, sursautèrent. Le palais, construit sur les ruines de celui de Galbatorix en un temps record, était tout neuf, ce qui permettait de disposer de passages secrets aussi utiles que discrets. Nasuada soupçonnait d'ailleurs Angela de l'espionner par cet intermédiaire, ce qui lui permettait de conspirer pour abolir les lois que la Reine avait mise en place à propos des magiciens. Malgré quatre tentative d'asservissement, les mages étaient toujours aussi libres que l'air de Ceunon à Reavstone.

Jormundur protesta, insistant pour qu'Angela sonde l'esprit du gigantesque Kull. Il dut finalement céder: il était impossible de résister à l'herboriste. Garzhog emboîta le pas d'Angela, suivi de près par son fils et par Jormundur qui pestait.

Anngela se montra très interressé par le dragonnet, tandis qu'il avançaient dans les couloirs déserts, en direction de la salle du trône. Les dragons la fascinaient, autant que les grenouilles. Ygor était magnifiquement argenté: on aurait dit que ses écailles formaient une cotte de maille, noble et indestructible. Très favorablement disposé par rapport à Angela, il fit part de sa sympathie à son jeune dragonnier. Celui-ci sourit. De loin, en effet, Angela passait pour quelqu'un de bavard et barbant. Mais, une fois qu'on avait fait deux conversations avec elle, on commençait à aimer sa manière de pensée si différente et son excentricité.

Enfin, après dix minutes de marche dans un palais désert, Le quator se retrouva devant les impressionnantes portes à double battant de la salle du trône. Finement ciselée en motifs étranges, d'où l'on distinguait plusieurs formes et animaux connus, on ne pouvait toutefois s'y tromper: les enchantements et la profondeur des poutres qui protégeaient l'accès était puissant au point de résister au légendaire Vrael lui-même. Sur le fronton, huit mètres au dessus du sol, on avait chargé le nouveau maître des archives et ministre du commerce, un certain Jeod, de graver en ancien langage la devise de Nasuada: **Paix, prospérité, justice**. Dix gardes, deux hommes de l'empire, deux surdiens, deux urgals et deux nains gardaient l'entrée, protégés par deux magicien du fraîchement renommé du gata vrangr. Jormundur s'avança et proclama:

_Garzhvog, fils de Hargazhog, chef de clan, Son fils Garkag, le dragonnet Ygor et l'herboriste Angela réclament audience à la reine Nasuada Marchenuit.

Nasuada avait choisi de nommer ainsi la famille des descendants d'Ajihad, en référence au très célèbre surnom que les Urgals lui avait attribuée: Marchenuit.

Après trente secondes de latence, la porte s'ouvrit, les gardes s'écartèrent et le petit groupe entra. Enfin, presque tout le groupe entra. En quelques secondes, Angela s'était éclipsée. Tout le monde savait que sa relation avec Nasuada était plus tendue que jamais. Garkag aperçut enfin Nasuada, au bout de la grande salle du trône. Elle était célèbre, chez les Urgals, pour avoir à la fois donné son pardon aux clans coalisés après la bataille de Farthen Dur et pour avoir donné son amitié aux urgals qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés. Si un kull pouvait à présent voyager de Teirm aux villages de la crête sans se faire assassiner, c'était grâce à elle. Le fait qu'elle avait été, pendant la grande guerre du roi-dragonnier l'Heindal d'Eragon le mirifique, Eragon le tueur d'Ombre, Eragon le donneur d'oeufs, Eragon le légendaire bienfaiteur des urgals, ne faisait que rajouter du crédit et du respect à ses paroles et actes.

En effet, au fond de l'immense salle du trône, décoré de mille statues représentant aussi bien la chute de Palencar que la reprise d'Uru'Baen, se tenait Nasuada, entourée des représentants des divers territoires de l'Empire: Lord Huric, ambassadeur des nains, Lord Taalij, gouverneur des terres du Sud, Koris, ambassadeur des elfes, Lord Arthus, gouverneur des terres du nord, Strongoli, ambassadeur d'Orrin, Lord Sacha, ambassadeur de la cité libre de Teirm et Lord Petrus, gouverneur de l'Ouest, et bien sur Yeux jaunes, représentant des chats-garous. Tous regardaient avec fascination le nouveau dragonnier, et son dragon.

_Salut à toi, Dame qui marche la nuit, salua Garzhvog, sans se préoccuper des autres. Je viens à toi aujourd'hui pour te confier mon fils, qui, comme tu le vois, a reçu l'honneur d'être le premier dragonnier de notre peuple. Je viens à toi, pour qu'il rejoigne le Gurg le vite possible.

Gurg voulait dire "ami" en Urgal. C'était l'un des milles et uns surnoms d'Eragon.

_Je te salue aussi, Garzhvog, le salua Nasuada. Je suis heureuse qu'un membre de ta lignée devienne le premier des dragonniers urgals. Ton sang doit être noble pour que se produise une pareille chose.

Nasuada n'avait pas changée depuis la chute de l'usurpateur. Vêtue aussi modestement qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, elle ressemblait à une jeune paysanne perdue dans les méandres de la politique et du trône. En voyant cette tenue, on avait d'emblée l'impression que la reine était faible et manipulable. A tort, bien sùr.

Rougissant sous les compliments, Garzhvog échangea quelques banalités avec la reine, et Garkag dut se présenter, lui et son dragon. Puis, toujours accompagnés d'Angela et de Jormundur, ils prirent congés et furent conduits à de luxueux appartements. Ayant terminés les affaires qui requérait son attention (l'explosion démographique à Ceunon et les erreurs diplomatiques avec les nains, entre autres), Nasuada renvoya le conseil et, appuyant sur une pierre bien particulière, fit glisser une alcove qui révéla le miroir avec lequel elle communiquait avec Eragon.

Le visage du légendaire sauveur de l'Alagaesia apparut. Réfugié à l'est, dans le magnifique pic des dragons, nouveau QG des dragonniers, Eragon achevait la formation de deux autres dragonniers: une naine du nom de Fogrine, et un elfe nommé Hirinthir. Interrompant une autre conversation, Eragon salua Nasuada et l'écouta parler.

La soirée allait être longue...

* * *

Le pic des dragons, nouveau QG de l'ordre des dragonniers, était situé à plusieurs semaines de marche du du Weldenvarden, derrière une chaîne de montagne hautes comme la crête. Aucun peuple ne vivait là à moins de 10 000 lieues à la ronde. Il y avait bien des nomades, peu nombreux, au sud-ouest, nommés hommes des steppes, mais leur passe-temps favoris était de s'attaquer aux humains aux yeux bridés qui possédaient des royaumes et des empires encore plus au sud-est, et cette activité avait pour avantage de laisser Eragon et le pic inaperçu: quand on passe son temps à anéantir des ennemis, on ne s'occupes pas de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière une banale montagne. Dans le sud lointain, au delà des Beors, à l'est de l'océan des nains, il y avait aussi les terres d'origines des hommes de l'Alagaesia. Lors de sa quête vers un endroit où construire l'école, Eragon ne s'y était pas arrêté, préférant se diriger vers des zones moins peuplées: il lui faudrait tout de même y faire un tour un jour, pour apprendre à connaître leurs civilisations. Eragon savait qu'au temps des dragonniers, on connaissait ses peuple là, et il comptait bien sur Jeod où sur un des elfes pour lui trouver des traités qui s'étendait sur le sujet.

Quand Eragon avait quitté l'Alagaesia, il avait erré plusieurs mois avant de choisir l'emplacement de l'école des dragonniers qu'il voulait fonder. Il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal avec la falaise abrupte qui l'abritait à présent. Le pic des dragons s'étendait au dessus d'une plaine sauvage, et était constitué de dizaines de grottes toutes reliées entre elles, qu'Eragon et Saphira avait aménagé en lit douillet, aidés par les dix elfes qui les accompagnaient. Il avait taillés une bibliothèque, immense, ou reposait la totalité des rouleaux volés par Galbatorix à Doru Abea, l'eldurothêque, lieu de repos des Eldunaris et des oeufs, trois grands entrepôts où ils amassaient les réserves de nourritures l'hiver et le matériel magique récupéré à Uru'Baen après la chute de l'usurpateur, des dizaines de chambres pour dragons et dragonniers, une grande salle, une cuisine, dix chambres d'invités, des bains, des temples pour les humains et les nains, une salle de relaxation, un jardinet-sur une petite plateforme-, et trois bureaux, pour Eragon et les autres maîtres.

Ce matin là, après avoir déjeuné avec les autres résidents de l'à pic, Eragon était descendus dans la vallée. Au loin, dans les profondeurs, habitaient Murthag et Thorn. Ne supportant plus l'exil, ils avaient rejoins Eragon trois mois auparavant seulement. Réconciliés, les deux frères avaient d'abord pris une tasse de thé, avant de monter dans la salle des miroirs, ou Roran les avaient contactés, depuis le lointain et neuf château de Carvahall, achevé depuis peu. Ils avaient discutés pendant plusieurs heures, ainsi qu'avec Katrina et Ismira. Si Roran et sa famille ne se montraient pas aussi chaleureux avec Murthag qu'avec Eragon, ils avaient néanmoins assimillé que le jeune homme faisait partie de leur famille. Voir la petite les appeler Oncle Eragon et Oncle Muthag avait été un choc, pour les deux. Les deux frère étaient plus unis que jamais, liés par leurs conditions de dragonniers, par leurs souffrances versées pendant le règne de Galbatorix et par leurs amours laissés en Alagaesia (Arya et Nasuada). Eragon commençait à envisager de lui confier des apprentis, et Saphira laissait Thorn l'approcher sans tenter de le griffer. Après la rupture des communications et un duel d'entrainement rapide, ils avaient enfourchés leurs dragons et étaient remontés pour déjeuner dans la grande salle de l'à-pic.

L'après midi, Eragon avait emmené ses apprentis s'exercer sur les eldunaris. Les coeurs des coeurs étaient petit à petit ramenés à la raison par les elfes. Si Fogrine se révélait douée pour toucher les esprits des dragons fous, il restait encore beaucoup de travail avec Hirinthir, chose inhabituelle chez un elfe. Il y des exceptions partout. Dans la soirée, Eragon avait étudié de nouveaux ouvrages dans la bibliothèque que les elfes avait massés: le jeune leader de l'ordre découvrait de nouvelles choses tous les jours. Les elfes étaient décidément surprenants.

Et, à présent, un nouveau dragonnier! Il ne pouvait espérer mieux de cette journée. Le premier Urgal!

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant il allait mal, comme si il y avait un certain malaise. Saphira allait-elle bien? Une image mentale la montrait en train de chasser, le sourire carnassier! Des hommes les avaient trouvés? Personne à des milliers de lieues à la ronde! Même ses apprentis, dans la bibliothèque, étaient au meilleur de leur forme.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche, Eragon patouillait dans la semoule: Il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Enfin il comprit.

Arya, l'élu de son coeur, pour toujours, lui manquait. Et ce manque, qu'il croyait à présent refoulé dans les méandres de son esprit et de ses envies, revenait en force

* * *

Très loin de là, dans le Du Weldenvarden, Arya, fille d'Izlamandri, présidait le conseil des elfes. Des affaires toujours plus urgentes et inutiles recquéraient sont attention, alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à une chose: Eragon, sans se douter que le jeune homme faisait la même chose à ce moment là. Il était heureux que la journée se termine, car la reine n'en pouvait plus.

Hélas pour elle, des montagne de souçis l'attendaient. Dehors, elle vit trois dragons survoler la forêt. Sursautant, elle interrompit sa conversation, et, sous les regards interrogateurs des membres du conseil, scruta les nuages. Qui étaient ces visiteurs!?

Les trois dragons descendirent en piqués vers Ellesméra, montés par trois dragonniers encapuchonnés. Atterrissant devant le palais du conseil, ils foncèrent sur la porte, et, avant que quicquonque puisse intervenir, pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Un silence de mort régna pendant quelques secondes, puis fut remplaçé par la voix d'un des trois dragonnier, affolé, qui s'adressait à Arya:

_Je suis Findis, le fils de Galtaîn. Je dois m'entretenir d'urgence avec le roi Evandar: Les royaumes humains du sud des Beors sont en dangers de mort! Il s ont besoin de l'aide que nous leur avons promis Je dois aussi parler au roi humain, car...

Arya fut intrigué. Evandar? Son père? Et comment cet humain pouvait-il être un dragonnier? Ses yeux l'abuseraient-elle? Perturbée, elle lança:

_Le roi Evandar est mort, annonça Arya. D'où venez vous pour ignorer cela? Et qui vous as autorisé à perturber ce conseil?

Le prétendu dragonnier pâlit, avant de déclarer d'une voix éteinte:

_Je sui désolé d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Cela fait 120 ans que je suis ambassadeur dans les terres des hommes du sud, et on ne m'a plus envoyé de nouvelles depuis fort longtemps. A l'époque, Maître Vrael dirigeait l'ordre des draonniers. Est-il mort depuis? Je n'ai jamais reçu de nouvelles, car les communications ne passaient plus. A qui dois-je m'adresser?

Consterné, Arya comprit d"un seul coup que les hommes qu'elle avait devant elle, vestige d'un autre temps, avaient ratés plusieurs étapes de l'histoire de l'Alagaesia.

_Messieurs, commença-t-elle, je vous conseille de vous asseoir. Ce que vous allez entendre ne vous plaira pas.

* * *

Terré dans les ruine d'un cité oubliée, Le roi sans nom sourit. Tout se passait selon le plan. L'âge d'or des hommes arrivait. Tirer les ficelles de leurs gouvernements serait plus durs qu'avant, mais après tout, sans le risque d'être surpris, où était le plaisir?

* * *

Voila! j'espères que cela vous as plu? n'hésitez pas à reviewer! (Non, en fait, c'est une supplique: s'il vous plait RE VIE WER)! Prochain chapitre rapidement disponible!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eragon, Cycle 2 tome 1: LES DRAGONNIERS**

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons Eragon et Saphira, Roran, Katrina et Ismira et leur vie de comte et de comtesse, Nasuada, Orrin et leurs souçis d'invasion, Orik et son hydromel, Angela, ses grenouilles et son chat, Arya et ses trois dragonniers et bien sur, La chose sans nom et ses délires parano-solitaro-pathéto-psychopatiques. **

**Et bien sur, les ra'zacs seront de la partie!**

* * *

**Cette fanfiction va se dérouler dans des lieux qui n'apparaissent PAS sur la carte officielle de l'Alagaesia, je vous indiques donc à consulter le lien suivants:**

**lien pour les extensions des cartes du monde alagaesia:**

art/Alagaesia-Beyond-the-Borders-World-Map-367154955

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le cauchemar des 3 dragonniers.**

* * *

**Manoir fortifié de Katrina Hall's, comté de Carvahall,**

Roran coupa la transmission qui le reliait à son cousin Eragon et attrapa Ismira, sa petite fille. Il la fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, tel un danseur étoile avec sa cavalière avant de la reposer sur le sol, sous les rires de sa femme Katrina et les protestation de la très jeune fille. Riant lui aussi de sa propre insouciance, Roran Puissant Marteau, comte de Palencar, seigneur de Carvahall, Therinsford, Judac et autres lieux, se releva et, laissant sa femme et leur enfant à leurs travaux de broderies, quitta la grande salle de son manoir fortifié. Passant dans le hall, il tourna à droite vers les écuries et scella son cheval Feu-de-neige. Son jeune palefrenier, un jeune homme du nom de Fabrice, lui ouvrit la double porte de chêne et le laissa accéder à la courette fortifiée. Dépassant la porcherie et le hangar à vivres, Roran ordonna au seul garde permanent du manoir - un certain Jac - de lui ouvrir la herse qui séparait Katrina Hall's du reste du monde. Du haut de sa tourelle, le garde acquiesca et tira la lourde porte de fer et d'acier, qui s'éleva dans un grincement sinistre. Galopant vers le sud, il tomba rapidement sur le nouveau village reconstruit de Carvahall.

Les maisons, en pierre, étaient bien plus confortables que les anciennes cabanes de bois, détruites par les ra'zacs. Les rues étaient pavéees et la place centrale était délimitée par 4 arches de pierre, de telle façon qu'elle soit facilement défendable en cas d'attaque. Le refuge et le confort inespéré qu'offrait la petite cité amenait de nombreuses personnes à s'installer là. Carvahall avait triplé sa population, et on discernait à présent une sorte de bourgeoisie dans la population: le tanneur, l'écrivain public, le marchand... Même une petite école s'était implantée dans la place!

Roran soupira de contentement. Si seulement Eragon était là! Son bonheur serait complet!

Mais son monde parfait allait s'écrouler...

Damian, le jeune bailli du comté, représentant de l'autorité de l'empire, courrait vers lui, le visage rouge d'avoir trop forçé sur le vin. Lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin, il le pressa:

_Vous devriez lire ça rapidement, Puissant-Marteau. C'est important. Il est arrivé il y a une minute par télétransport

Roran avait appris à lire depuis la chute de Galbatorix. Aussi, il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour lire l'intégralité du message.

Et son contenu rouvrit en lui une terrifiante blessure du passé.

* * *

**Ellesméra, palais du conseil, Du Weldenvarden,**

Quand Arya, reine des elfes du duWeldenvarden, se tut enfin, les trois silhouettes encapuchonnées qui lui faisaient face sanglotaient.

La première silhouette était celle d'une humaine qui paraissait jeune et svelte, aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Son nom était Sirrona, fille de feu le comte Rodric d'Eoam. La seconde et la troisième silhouette étaient des hommes. Le premier, nommé Findis, fils de Galtaïn, était pourvu de riches vêtements flamboyants, qui mettaient en valeur sa chevelure rousse grisonnante. Le dernier, Karl, fils de Fraharl, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 20 ans. C'était un beau jeune homme, aussi blond qu'un brin de paille. Ses habits étaient cachés pat une cote de mailles étincelantes, et sa grande cape-capuchon verte.

Ce fut Findis qui rompit en premier le silence.

_Arya Drotting, auriez vous la clémence de m'indiquer le moyen de contacter le nouveau chef de notre caste, Eragon, fils de Brom? Mes compagnons et moi mêmes sommes consternés et anéantis par vos paroles, et nous souhaitons connaître plus de détails sur la chute de note caste, et sur son renouveau.

_Je vous aiderais bien volontiers. Comme vous le savez à présent, je suis moi aussi dragonnière, et je disposes donc d'un contact permanent avec l'à pic des dragons. Veuillez me suivre S'il vous plaît?

Elle se tourna vers les douze elfes qui suivait la discussion la plus animée du conseil depuis 6 ou 7 ans et dit en ancien langage:

_Princes, seigneurs et nobles dames, la séance est reportée. Vous êtes conviés dans cette salle demain, à l'heure ou le soleil se lève. Des chambres vous seront accordées, ainsi qu'un repas. J'ai dit!

Maugréant contre la reine qui les privait des rares divertissements d'Ellesméra, les nobles quittèrent gracieusement les lieux. Les trois dragonniers suivirent Arya qui leurs fit emprunter un couloir qui menait à une alcove ou scintillait un grand miroir, étincelant de mille feux. Sur le chemin, Arya remarqua que la dénommée Sirrona paraissait encore plus anéantie que ses deux compagnons. Karl surprit son regard et lui murmura:

_Elle aimait un homme qui n'avait pas pu nous accompagner dans notre mission dans le sud. Un dragonnier. Elle nous en as parlé pendant tout tout le siècle dernier, et semblait plus heureuse que jamais sur le chemin du retour. Son âme soeur a dù mourrir dans l'affrontement contre les quatorze renégats.

Arya eut un accès de compassion pour l'humaine. Elle se rappelait la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en perdant Faolin.

_Nous voici arrivés. dit la reine. Puis, elle se tourna vers la surface de verre polie. **Que l'image apparaisse!** (En ancien langage dans le texte)

Une vision de la salle des miroirs de l'à pic de Tell'en avar, ou pic des dragons, apparut. Eragon apparut. Quand il vit Arya, son sourire s'effaca quelques peu. Ils avaient eu très peu de contact ces trois dernières années, car chacun était conscient des sentiments de l'autre, et aucun des deux ne voulait souffrir plus de leur union irréalisable, ce qui arriverait certainement si ils se les avouaient clairement. D'une voix très formelle, il salua l'élue de son coeur:

_Astra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drotting! Comment cela se fait-il que tu me contactes à nouveau? Nous avons parlé il y a de cela à peine trois jours.

_Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Eragon shur'tugal, Je suis navré de te déranger, mais nous avons une urgence.

_Que se passe-t-il? Une attaque?

Arya grimaca:

_Je laisses mes trois hôtes t'expliquer.

La sublime jeune femme s'écarta, et Findis prit la parole.

cinq phrases plus tard, Eragon s'évanouit.

* * *

**village côtier de Reavstone, royaume du Surda, Alagaësia**

Barkannrkkdftdyurevronzarghndul était l'un des plus vieux lethblakas du royaume humain de Maghab. Chef incontesté de tous les razacs qui hantaient la région, il était aussi le plus retors et le plus cruel.

Au sud est des beors, une étroite langue de terre et de monts inhabitées reliait l'Alagaesia à l'Alagahuria, une grande terre grande comme trois fois le désert de Hardarac. Il existait là bas cinq royaumes humains: Bavara, au nord, terre de montagne et de forêt de conifères. Lisbonie, petite principauté composée de comtés insulaires, Maadrid, grand royaume central aux terres arides, Maghab, royaume encore plus méridional, aride à l'extrême et Plama, principauté insulaire minuscule perdue à l'est. Tous faisaient front commun pour combattre une menace hors du commun: l'invasion en masse de ra'zacs et de lethblakas qui sévissait.

Les ra'zacs avaient toujours été un problème pour les peuples humains d'Alagahuria. Il n'avait pas de draonniers,de nain ou d'elfes pour les aider, eux. Seul leurs alliés kobolds, lutins qui vivaient en petites communautés forestières, étaient immunisés face à l'haleine des monstres. Mais les petites créature étaient fortes comme des enfants, peureuses comme pas permis et avaient l'esprit combatif d'une moule. Et comme c'était la seule race magique de la région, les humains les avaient envoyés en première ligne, dans le sud, d'où venait les ra'zacs qui chérissaient cette zone montagneuse.

Et c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient victimes d'un revers sans précédent. Les armées ra'zacs avaient pris le contrôle de la moitié du Maghab et de deux iles Libones. Plama luttait pour sa survie, tandis que l'effort de guerre augmentait en Maghab et Bavaria.

Du coté des ra'zacs, l'explosion démographique sans précédent dans leur histoire sombre et peu ragoutante qui leur était tombé dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde les rendaient plus hargneux et mauvais que jamais. Des villages entiers étaient rayés de la carte, tandis que la moelle de leurs occupants nourrissait les soldats et les bébés ra'zacs. Même la guerre ne pouvait les satisfaire, aussi couteuse en vie humaine qu'elle fut.

Non il leur fallait plus. Des humains qui n'avaient plus peur - à tort - et qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque.

Les ra'zacs avaient cherchés l'endroit idéal à attaquer pendant plusieurs décennies. Ils avaient envoyés des expéditions en recherche loin dans le nord, le sud et l'est, et ce malgré le risque que représentait les trois dragonniers ambassadeurs de terres lointaines qui gardaient les frontières de Maadrid. Ils étaient même allés jusqu'au lointain Empire de Hou-dong, peuplé de succulents humains aux yeux brisés et aux armées aguerries, donc intouchables. Et nulle part, ils n'avaient trouvés la moindre terre facile à vaincre et à dépouiller de ses habitants.

Malheureusement, leurs efforts s'étaient finalement couronnés de succès.

Et c'était pour cela que Barkannrkkdftdyurevronzarghndul et ses troupes débarquaient en masse sur les plages de Reavstone, au Surda, tandis qu'au loin sonnait le son des tocsins des hommes, qui sonnaient aux oreilles des ra'zacs comme la douce mélodie de la victoire et rassasiement

* * *

**A pic des dragons, terres de l'est.**

Eragon était si bouleversé par les révélations d'Arya et des trois nouveaux dragonniers qu'il s'en était évanoui. Chancelant, il écouta, répondit, discuta, réconforta et compatit avec ses interlocuteurs pendant plusieurs heures.

En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait soigné deux eldunaris, gagné un apprenti, revu Arya (Bon sang, ce qu'il l'aimait!) et appris la survie de trois dragonniers de l'ancien ordre. Il serait toujours bon d'avoir leurs expériences pour rebâtir l'ordre: les eldunaris voyaient les choses avec leurs yeux, et avoir un nouveau regard sur ce qui avait été la caste des dragonniers était toujours bon à prendre.

Ebahis tout autant que Saphira, qui criait sa joie par le lien mental qui les unissaient, Eragon invita les trois dragonniers à le rejoindre. Il leur demanda de passer par Ilirea pour récupérer le petit apprenti dragonnier urgal et saluer la reine Nasuada.

Mais quelle journée!

Quand soudain, Findis retrouva ses esprits.

_Mais j'y penses Eragon-Elda! Je dois vous communiquer de terribles nouvelles! Et à vous aussi Arya Drotting!

Hélas, le vieux dragonnier fut grossièrement interrompu par un des miroirs d'Eragon, qui laissa entrapercevoir la figure terrifiée d'Orrin du Surda et de Nasuada, toute aussi paniquée:

_Eragon! les dieux soient loués! Des ra'zacs ont débarqués sur la côte sud du Surda! Aberon va tomber! Nous avons besoin de ton aide! Tu dois revenir en Alagaesia!

A voir la tête de Findis, c'était bien la nouvelle qu'il voulait annoncer. Un peu tard, hélas.

Ah, les ra'zacs! Eragon grogna. Il avait décidément des journées un peu trop remplies.

* * *

**Tronjheim, Farthen Dur, Monts Beors, salle du trône:**

Roi des nains de Farthen Dur, Orik adorait la bière. Il était assis sur son trône, et, pour tenir entre deux séances de doléance, il prenait un petit coup. Un plus un plus un égal beaucoup, et Orik était à présent saoul comme cochon.

Aussi, quand Nasuada le contacta par miroir pour le prévenir de l'invasion des ra'zacs, il ne saisit pas l'ampleur du phénomène, et ne donna qu'un seul ordre à son meilleur officier:

_Eh, Fru.. Fruor? Ran'mènes-moi une p'tite bière. Blon-onde et fraî...aîche, mer-erci!

* * *

**Cité morte, ruine du palais royal.**

Angela entra dans la salle en ruine, Solenbum sur les talons, et observa les vestiges d'une des plus brillantes civilisation d'Alagaesia.

Devant elle se profilait une sorte de petit garçon encapuchonné, assis sur l'ancien trône. Gmirr demi-patte, ronronnant à ses pieds, s'éloigna avec Solenbum, pour s'entretenir avec lui de sujets félins, laissant les deux êtres de légende seul à seul.

_Eragon est prévenu,_ cousin_ haleta l'herboriste dans une langue vieille comme trois mondes. Les ra'zacs assaillent Aberon au moment ou nous parlons.

_Bien, bien... , répondit la chose sans nom dans le même dialecte. Si tout se passes bien, la ville devrait tomber sous peu. Et sinon tes travaux sur les grenouilles, ça avance bien?

Le visage d'Angela s'éclaira

_J'ai finit! Mais on en parlera une autre fois si tu veux bien. Il faut vraiment partir, là. Tenga et les autres nous attendent à Vroengard.

La silhouette frêle de la chose sans nom laissa échapper un soupir. Le moment était venu de sortir dehors, et ça n'allait pas faire de bien à ses rhumatismes.

_Merci Angela, _ma chère cousine_. Je remballes mes affaires et j'arrives. A ce propos, est-ce que je t'avais dit que j'avais trouvé une race de grenouille inédite dans les marais, plus à l'Est?

* * *

Voilà! j'espères que a vous à plu, reviewez, et à bientôt!

La prochaine fois,les ra'zacs, Garkag, Ygor, Nasuada, Roran, Murthag, Eragon, Saphira Lupusanghren et Orik reviendront pour vous en mettre plein la vue!

A mort les ra'zacs et vive l'empire! (Le nouvel empire, celui de Nasuada. Pas celui de Galbatorix, bien sur)

(;


	3. Chapter 3

**Eragon, Cycle 2 tome 1: LES DRAGONNIERS**

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je ne vais pas vous embarrasser d'inutiles politesses et autres civilités: Bonne lecture! **

**disclaimer: je ne possèdes pas l'héritage.**

* * *

**Cette fanfiction va se dérouler dans des lieux qui n'apparaissent PAS sur la carte officielle de l'Alagaesia, je vous indiques donc à consulter le lien suivants:**

**lien pour les extensions des cartes du monde alagaesia:**

art/Alagaesia-Beyond-the-Borders-World-Map-367154955

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le cauchemar des 3 dragonniers.**

* * *

**Palais royal d'Ilirea, aile de la salle du trône**

Quand Nar Garvhzog, Garkag et Ygor entrèrent dans le boudoir des invités, Sirrona, Findis et Karl tournèrent la tête vers eux en même temps. Confortablement assis sur de grands sièges de marbre, ils toisèrent les trois nouveaux arrivants avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Plus loin dans la salle, elle aussi assise dans un siège de marbre, Nasuada parlait avec agitation au roi Orrin, au moyen d'un grand miroir sculpté. Le roi surdien avait un air paniqué que Nasuada ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle finit néanmoins par saluer l'urgal et son fils, coupant la communication.

_Garkag, je te présentes Sirrona, Findis et Karl, trois dragonniers qui viennent d'arriver au palais. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils auraient réussis à échapper à Galbatorix en se cachant dans les royaumes humains au sud-est des Beors. C'est cela, dragonnier?

_Pas exactement, reine Nasuada. En vérité, nous ne savions même pas que Galbatorix avait un jour existé et détruit notre ordre. Nous étions isolé de nos frères et soeur, dit-il tristement.

Nasuada acquiesca. L'histoire de Findis était dure à avaler, même si elle était sans doute vraie. Voyant que Nar Garvhzog ne répondait pas, pas plus qu'Ygor ou Garkag, et cela malgré leurs têtes effarées, Nasuada continua:

_Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une troupe de ra'zacs a débarqué cette nuit à Aberon. Findis, ici présent, vient de me révéler leur provenance: Ils arrivent tout droit du royaume de Maadrid, au sud-est des Beors, où ils tenaient la place d'ambassadeur. Venu içi pour nous prévenir du danger qui nous menaçait, ils réclament à présent notre aide pour sauver ces lointains royaumes.

La reine marqua une pause. Bien sur, les urgals étaient au courant. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du palais en un temps record, et Nasuada avait déjà envoyé des ordres de mobilisation générale à tous les comtes d'Alagaesia.

_Bien sur, nous repousserons d'abord les ra'zacs sur nos côtes avant d'envoyer des renforts en Maadrid.

Le visage des trois dragonniers se ferma brusquement. Il comprenait les raisons de Nasuada, mais ils savaient aussi que les peuples d'Alagahuria ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans renforts.

_Garkag! (le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle) Eragon m'a contactée ce matin. Tu partiras demain avec les trois dragonniers ici présents. Nar Garzhvog! (le chef urgal se tourna vers elle), ai-je ton soutien face aux ra'zacs?

L'imposant Kull frappa son torse avec son poig:

_Mes béliers te serviront jusqu'au royaume infernal de Kuallarall, Dame-qui-marche-la-nuit!

_Bien. Alors réunis tes guerriers. Le combat sera dur, cette fois çi.

Puis, avec un royal petit geste de la main, elle congédia l'assemblée.

* * *

**Roran à Carvahall, qui va en guerre.**

Quand Roran entra dans la nouvelle taverne de Morn, Horst remarqua tout de suite qu'il allait mal. Son visage était tiré, sa bouche, tordue dans une grimace de souffrance.

_Que se passe-t-il Roran? C'est grave? Les Urgals?

Roran soupira, soudain déconfit.

_Suffisamment grave pour réunir le village. Sers moi une bière, Morn. Ecoutez tous, proclama-t-il en se tournant vers les villageois! J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire!

Les têtes avinés des villageois se tournèrent vers le comte. L'air solennel, Roran annoça d'une voix blanche:

_La guerre a commencée.

Les villageois, afollés, murmurèrent. Que se passait-il? Qui attaquait qui? Roran poursuivit:

_Une armée entière de ra'zacs a débarquée au Surda. Ils sont en train d'attaquer Aberon. La reine Nasuada Nous demandes de venir lui prêter main forte. Tous les hommes valides de 18 à 40 ans sont attendus dans une semaine à Ilirea. On part après demain, à l'aube. Prévenez tout le monde.

Les villageois était effarés. Dans un coin, Brigit avait un visage de craie. Morn échangeait des regards lourds de sens à sa femme. On aurait entendu un dragon voler. Horst, lui aussi inquiet, tenta d'intercepter le jeune orateur.

_Roran...

Roran se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte du forgeron.

_Je dois rentrer maintenant, Horst. Morn, ton argent est sur le comptoir.

Puis sous le regard des villageois, il quitta la taverne, scella feu-de-neige et rentra à Katrina Hall's. Sa femme l'attendait sur le perron, Ismira dans les bras. En voyant sa tête, Roran comprit tout de suite que Nasuada ou quelqu'un d'autre l'avait prévenue. Il courut vers elle et s'écrasa dans ses bras. Leurs larmes coulaient comme des torrents tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Quand donc les laisserait-on tranquille? N'avait-ils pas déjà donnés? Quand viendrait enfin le temps de recevoir?

Roran regarda vers les étoiles. Il y maudit tous les dieux, pour avoir créer les ra'zacs et pour les avoir laissés vivre. Puis il s'abandonna définitivement au chagrin, à la peur et à la colère.

* * *

**Aberon, capitale du Surda.**

Les ra'zacs parcouraient les rues, détruisant tout et mangeant les survivants. Au loin, quelques soldats résistaient encore. Les corps humains jonchaient les rues. Le château était assailli de colonnes entières d'insectes-oiseaux-immondices volantes.

Nasuada, Orrin et Orik, cachés dans une des collines avoisinantes, regardaient, impuissants, leur coalition de guerriers nains, humains et urgals se faire massacrer au sens littéral. Quelques lethblakas et ra'zacs tombaient parfois, il est vrai, mais à chaque ennemi tombé dix soldats étaient dévorés. Les magiciens, ayant déjà bien du mal à se protéger eux même, ne pouvaient plus protéger la troupe. Les survivants abandonnaient l'assaut des murailles inférieures, abandonnant les soldats Aberonniens qu'ils étaient censés secourir. Les humains, les plus sensibles aux forces des ra'zacs, tombaient comme des mouches. C'étaient les urgals qui résistaient le mieux.

cinq jours avaient passés depuis le départ de Garkag, Ygor et des trois vieux dragonniers vers l'Est. Nasuada avait pris les troupes stationnées à Ilirea et à Gil'ead et étaient partie secourir Aberon, bientôt rejointe par Orrin, Nar garvhzog et Orik, qui avait dessaoulé. Les quatres alliés étaient pourtant sur de leur victoire. Ils avaient sous-estimés les créatures de la nuit.

Nasuada se retourna vers ses alliés:

_Messires, je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'une seule solution pour assurer la survie de nos royaumes.

Ils opinèrent de la tête:

_Une deuxième armée humaine se rassemble à la capitale, mais nous savons qu'elle ne sera pas à la hauteur. Nous avons besoin d'Arya, d'Eragon et de Murthag!

Ils ne savaient pas que, quelques dizaines de kilomètres au nord de leur position, la grande armée elfe, menée par Arya, venait leur porter secours.

* * *

**Royaume de Maadrid, bataille de la forêt de Porrona et chute du front central.**

Le royaume de Maadrid était le plus puissant des royaumes d'Alagahuria. Sa force armée légendaire était invaincue, et nul ne contestait son autorité. En perpétuelle rivalité avec le Maghab, il le défaisait à chaque guerre, très fréquente entre les deux pays. C'était donc la première fois que la grande armée Maadrilène allait à Maghab pour SECOURIR les habitants du pays.

L'armée avançait, sous les ordres du capitaine Giovanni. Composée de quinze bataillons Bavarien et de quarante bataillons Maadrilène, sa mission était de protéger la population et de repousser l'attaque en masse des ra'zacs, jusqu'au retour des trois dragonniers envoyés dans le nord-est, derrière les montagnes. Elle avait quitté Hispanica, capitale de Maadrid, la veille au soir, sous les acclamations de la foule qui saluait les jeunes gens qui avaient choisis de rejoindre l'armée pour défendre leurs terres. Ils ignoraient que la plupart ne reverrait jamais leur village natal.

Les ra'zacs leurs tombèrent dessus pendant qu'ils traversaient le porrona. Silencieux comme des serpents, ils eurent tôt fait d'encercler les six-mille hommes avant de refermer le piège. Accullés, les faibles humains tentèrent de forcer le passage: seul trois à quatre cent y parvinrent. Quand les ra'zacs se replièrent, à l'aube, la troisième armée impériale comptait 4400 morts et 500 blessés, sur 5600 hommes. L'équivalent de quarante six bataillons sur cinquante cinq avaient disparu.

Faute de renforts frais, les dernières villes du nord de Maghab ne purent tenir. La plupart tombèrent le mois suivant. Enfin, après cinq jours de combat, la capitale, Toon'is, fut anéantie. Le royaume de Maghab n'était plus.

* * *

**Ile de Vroengard, ruines de l'université.**

Ils étaient là. Presque tous avaient pu venir. La chose sans nom sourit. Ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois trois ans auparavant, sur la même île, pour décider de l'avenir du monde, et plus réellement, de leur avenir dans ce monde. Seul les chats-garous connaissient leur existence, et eux-seuls pouvaient leur fournir une alliance fiable. Il n'était pas conseillé d'être inconnu à ses sujets quant on voulait soumettre des royaumes. En plus, à l'époque, la réunion n'avait attiré qu'une dizaine de membres. Là, ils étaient au moins quarante, assis en cercle dans les antiques trônes de marbre qui émergeaient des ruines de l'amphitéatre qu'ils avaient choisis comme quartier général. De manière général, _ils_ aimaient beaucoup les ruines.

le débat battait son plein. Les membres argumentaient, s'énervaient, décidaient... A la droite de la créature sans nom, Angela hurlait contre Dorinée, tandis que leurs chats-garous respectifs, Solenbum et Faridia, crachaient avec mépris. A droite, Grogor chuchotait avec un air de conspirateur à son voisin, Fenris. Seul la créature sans nom, placée dans le plus luxueux des fauteuils, ne disaient rien, et personne ne semblait la remarquer

Coupant court à son échange d'insulte avec Dorinée (sale humaine dégénérée/ pauvre idiote!), Angela questionna la chose sans nom:

_Toi, notre cousin et maître, toi, qui est le dernier membre au sang pur de notre race, que décides tu pour nous? Le peuple gris va-t-il entrer en guerre?

Entendant ces paroles, la totalité des créatures avoisinnantes cessèrent de parler et dréssèrent l'oreille. Le dernier des grands anciens allait donner sa décision, et nul ne voulait rater ce moment.

_Oui Ma cousine, oui, à vous tous, honorables descendants du peuples gris à l'origine des civilisations des hommes, des elfes et des nains. Oui, aujourd'hui nous sommes en guerre.

Ovationné, acclamé, il se leva, et, tel un prêtre d'une religion inconnue et mystique, leva les deux bras vers le ciel:

_Marchons tous vers la mort! Que trembles nos ennemis! Que trembles les ra'zacs devant la dernière marche du peuple gris! Et que le monde se souvienne, car jamais il ne reverra pareil moment de grâce et de magnificence!

Puis, suivit de ses quarante sangs-mêlés de cousins, il avança vers l'est, vers les ra'zacs, vers la mer, vers la guerre, vers Eragon.

* * *

**A-pic des dragons, terre de l'est.**

Eragon était descendu dans la vallée pour accueuillir les trois dragonniers et le nouvel apprenti. Encore sous le choc, ils avaient passés la soirée tous ensemble, avec Murtagh, Thorn et Saphira, à se conter les événements des cent desrnières années. Garkag et Ygor, quelques peu délaissés, furent repris en main dès le lendemain matin. Eragon leur fit passer une série de tests primaires avant de leur faire visiter les lieux et les présenter à leurs camarades. Pendant ce temps, Saphira, Thorn, Silvyn (un grand dragon Violet) et Salotopec (Doré comme un soleil), les dragons d'Eragon, Murthag, Hirinthir et Fogrine, faisait connaissance avec les trois nouveaux dragons: Jiin, Isabella et Hermeticon, les trois dragons multicentenaires des dragonniers exilés. Désormais plus vieux dragons de toutes l'Alagaesia, ils faisaient tous trois pratiquement la même taille, c'est à dire trois fois celle de Saphira. Ils furent traîtés avec un grand respect par les dragons, qui leur offrir loyauté et assistance. Tous passaient un moment magique.

Rapidement, ils décidèrent que les trois vieux dragonniers retournerait en Alagahuria dès que possible pour soutenir le Maghab. Mais quant il s'agit de la question de qui devait intervenir en Alagaësia, Murthag et Eragon se disputèrent. Les deux tenaient là une occasion en or de revoir l'élue de leur coeur, et aucun des deux ne voulait laisser sa place. Finalement, Murthag emporta le débat et reçut l'autorisation de repartir: il n'était pas professeur, lui, et les trois apprentis pouvaient se passer de lui. Eragon, lui, était enchaîné à ce lieu. Il devait rester pour enseigner. Lupusangren et deux autres elfes furent eux aussi chargés de rentrer en Alagaesia pour combattre les ra'zacs.

Sirrona, Findis et Karl repartirent pour l'Alagahuria dès le surlendemain. Lupusanghren partit à pied le lendemain, accompagnés des deux elfes et de cinq eldunaris. Ils devaient couper par les terres pour atteindre la crique où ils laissés le bâteau qui les avaient emmenés dans l'est.

Murthag fut le dernier à quitter les lieux. Le soir là, Eragon descendit dans la plaine et regarda son frère quitter son logis, des provisions plein son sac, puis les charger sur Thorn. Le maître des templiers l'harangua, Jakoux malgré lui.

_Ainsi donc tu t'en vas mon frère?

Murthag ne releva pas la tête de sa selle

_Eh oui, Eragon. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrais. J'ai déjà affronté pire que quelques ra'zacs.

_Tu ne reviendras pas si elle acceptes ta présence et ton amour, Murthag. Ne mens pas.

L'ancien parjure se figea. Le visage blême de douleur, il regarda enfin son frère dans les yeux:

_Non, pas si _elle_ m'acceptes. Je l'aimes Eragon! Comme tu aimes Arya! Alors non. Si Nasuada me demandes de rester à ces côtés, je ne reviendrai pas ici. Mais elle ne le fera pas. La mort de Hrotgard a été un trop grand traumatisme chez les nains pour qu'ils m'acceptent. Orik serait fou de rage.

Un silence s'installa, gêné. Chacun pensait à son âme soeur, perdue à l'ouest. Puis Eragon serra son frère dans ses bras.

_Ne te fais pas tuer... murmura-t-il.

Puis Murthag monta sur son dragon, Thorn, et s'élança vers le ciel, saluant son frère de la main.

Il était parti. De nouveau Eragon était seul.

* * *

**Voila! Reviewer, S'il vous plait! J'ai trop peu de review!**

**Prochain chapitre bientot!**


	4. Annonce!

Bonjour/soir à tous!

Ces derniers temps, j'avoue avoir été assez peu présent sur le site. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je remercie au passage tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés pendant ce temps. Merci à tous.

Ce message vous annonce la sortie prochaine, pendant les vacances en tout cas, de deux chapitres:

_Le chapitre 1 de la sixième saison de GOT Other Ends

_le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic, L'ordre des Ombres.

J'espères que ce message avivera votre enthousiasme. n'hésitez pas à poster dans les reviews un commentaire encourageant, ça ne coute rien et ça fait plaisir

Merci à tous

LORDMAHAURIENDEHAMELUN


End file.
